It All Comes Down to This
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Lindy and Garrett are getting married. Logan and Jasmine are trying to sort out their relationship. The final story in my trilogy that started with "The Truth" and "College Life". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The June sun was beating down when the Watson twins returned home from college. Lindy and Logan were in completely different moods since Lindy was getting married and Logan had been given the silent treatment by Jasmine for 6 months straight. He didn't really know if they were still together or not, but he wasn't dating anyone else just to make sure.

***Lindy's POV***

Garrett and I are getting married in July, so we only have one month to finish the planning. I though 7 months would be enough to plan a wedding but I'm still flustered just thinking about it. Logan however could care less about my wedding at the moment, because he has his own problems. He forgot to buy a ring for Jasmine last Christmas when he was going to propose and Jasmine's been giving him the silent treatment ever since. Every time I talk to Jasmine, she never wants to bring up Logan so even I don't know where their relationship is at the moment. Both of their relationship statuses have been "It's complicated" since Christmas and neither has changed it to "single" so I'm guessing their still a thing, kind of.

When we pulled up in the driveway of our house, my parents were out on the front step waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked up to our parents. More specifically, I skipped and Logan...well he walked really slowly with his head down.

***Garrett's POV***

After I got home and unpacked from university, I sat at my computer and tried to decide what to do. I was looking at stuff for the wedding and was getting pretty excited. That's when I realized something. Where were we going to live after we got married? When were we going on a honeymoon? Where were we going on our honeymoon? There was so much to plan. So little time.

That's when it dawned on me. After we got married, we'd be husband and wife. That made me feel old. I'd have to live with Lindy. It would be completely different than just going over to her house and going on dates with her. Instead of going our for supper a few times a week, we'd be sharing every meal together. We'd have to do dishes. We'd have to...share a bed. I started to panic. I thought of how many germs we'd transfer while sleeping in the same bed. Oh, god, we'd have to share a bathroom! For the rest of our lives!

I tried to calm myself down. It was going to be okay. I couldn't let my germaphobia get in the way of my relationship with Lindy. I didn't want to end up like Logan, with his laziness getting in the way of his relationship with Jasmine. I tried to look on the bright side. Soon I was going to be married to the girl I love and we'd live happily together and have kids and... wait _kids?! _

I was freaking myself out now. What if they were those messy kids who track mud through the house, or one of those kids that always has a runny nose. I couldn't deal with that. But I had to calm down. First thing's first, plan the wedding, find somewhere to live. Settle in the new place. Finish university, get a job. Then there was a chance to talk about kids. I was glad I had all that sorted out in my mind. By that time I had made myself exhausted so I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Jasmine's POV***

I feel like forgiving Logan but I also don't. He hurt me. He put his "convienience" ahead of our relationship. Which is just another term for being lazy or as we call it "Loganing". I could have expected it from Logan of all people. But it had to be the marriage proposal. I sighed. I think I may have overreacted a bit, I mean, the silent treatment for 6 months. But still, being to lazy to remember to buy an engagement ring. I still love him, but I'm not ready to admit it yet.

***Logan's POV***

I wish Jasmine would forgive me already. I've appologized I don't know how many times already. I've felt miserable ever since Christmas morning. I already bought a ring, and am going to actually propose when we start dating again. But at the rate we're going right now, Lindy and Garrett will be grandparents.

***Lindy's POV***

Garrett and I are getting married in the church we grew up going to. It's a nice little church here in Chicago and it's the church our families have gone to for years. Jasmine is going to be my maid of honour and Logan is Garrett's best man, so I hope they've made up by the time the actual wedding date rolls around.

***Garrett's POV***

I keep getting myself worried about nothing. I've had 5 nervous breakdowns in 3 days and I'm losing it. You'd think I'd be excited for my wedding. But the thought of it scares the crap out of me. I've also been sweating more than ever lately. That's coming from a former football player so I've got to be pretty darn nervous. Lindy keeps telling me to calm down, but I can't! Oh, I hope this is over with soon.

***Delia's POV***

I can't wait for the wedding! I'm so happy for them! I wanted to be Lindy's maid of honour, but of course she chose Jasmine. I can't complain, they've always been really close. Oh, wait! I can complain! We've always been equal best friends! Or so I thought... It really doesn't matter though, if I were to be her maid of honour I'd have to walk down with Logan, which puts their relationship in a worse state than it already is. Oh, I wish life weren't so confusing!

***Lindy's POV***

Yay! I'm Going dress shopping with Jasmine and Delia! But Jasmine will probably just be sad the whole time. At least I still have Delia! Wait... she'll probably try to influence my dress choice with something about Penelope Harkniss. So let me rephrase that first statement. I'm going dress shopping with Jasmine and Delia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Lindy's POV***

Dress shopping was actually not as bad as I thought it would be. As soon as I mentioned 'shopping' to Jasmine, she was all for it and went in to what she calls 'beauty mode'. Delia on the other hand was pretty much what I had expected. Although she did keep the Penelope Harkniss remarks to a minimum. That, I apprieciated. Jasmine went crazy when we went in the first store. She was acting like a liitle kid on Christmas morning, the way she wanted to buy every single dress in the store.

"How about this one?" Jasmine asked for the fifth time since we got there.

"No, Jasmine," I replied. "It's nice, but not my style."

"You know, Penelope Harkniss wore a beaver skin coat and a raccoon hat to her wedding," Delia remarked.

"Wearing animal skins isn't my thing, Deels," I explained. "When you get married, you can wear all the fur you want, I'm just not in the mood to look like I've lived in the woods for a year!"

"Actually, Penelope lived in the woods for three years!" Delia told me.

"It's not important!" I scowled and continued looking through the dresses. I heard Jasmine laugh.

***Logan's POV***

I've started to plan what I'm going to do to win Jasmine over. So far I have two words of a speech, "_I'm Sorry"_. That's all I got so far. I wrote that in fifteen minutes. It's a good start! Then I took a two hour break to watch TV. I think I'm going to continue working on it now. When I present my speech, I should wear a tux. Oh, that was hard work, back to the TV.

***Garrett's POV***

I need to stop being so stressed about everything. Lindy told me to try yoga. So I decided to take a class. When I did, it helped. But then I saw the bill. I say, no more yoga for me.

***Jasmine's POV***

Lindy said I get crazy when I shop. She found a dress that's fitted to her figure, long sleeved and really long. I think she should have gone with a more detailed one, because the one she picked out is boring. She was about to pick up a veil when I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Picking out a veil," she told me, she looked confused.

"If you wear a veil, It'll cover your face and hair! What's the point of getting a hairstyle and a makeup job done if it's just going to be covered by a veil!" I explained.

"Oh," she said. "That actually makes a lot of sense!"

"Well, duh!" I said. "You think I'd give you bad advice?" I grinned and playfully punched her in the arm.

***Logan's POV***

It took me two days, but I have a speech! It goes like this; _"I'm sorry, Jasmine, for being such an ignorant jerk. I should have thought of you before myself. You're the love of my life, and I don't want it to be any different. Please forgive me." _See? Two days' work pays off!

***Garrett's POV***

Lindy and I are honeymooning in Los Angeles! It's going to be really fun! Also we have an apartment ready. It's about a mile away from the college we attend, so it's convienient. So, that's sorted out, the wedding's planned. Now I just sit back and wait! Ahhhh, it feels so good to not be stressed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Logan's POV***

I have decided that I'm going to present my speech to Jasmine today! We're meeting at Rumble Juice today and I'm going to read it then. The whole group is coming so she didn't actually tell me she's coming, but Lindy did, so it's all good.

***Lindy's POV***

When I called for Logan to come downstairs to go to Rumble Juice, he came down in a tux.

"Logan, my wedding's _next_ week. We're going to Rumble Juice now, remember?" I commented. Logan gave me a dirty look.

"I know that," he said scowling. "I've prepared a speech to read to Jasmine, so she'll get back together with me." I rolled my eyes. Anything written by Logan wasn't going to be very good.

When we got to Rumble Juice, Garrett was already there. Logan and I sat on the couch with him. Garrett looked at Logan, I could tell he was confused.

"I have a speech, for Jasmine, so she'll get back together with me!" Logan explained again.

"Oh," Garrett replied nodding. Then he kissed me. When he did so Logan scowled.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm jealous because Jasmine and I are in this situation and you're over there being all Boyfriend-girlfriend-y," he stated.

"For your information, we're fiances, not boyfriend and girlfriend," I corrected him. " and boyfriend-girlfriend-y isn't a thing."

"Whatever!" he replied.

Jasmine came in a few miutes later with Delia and they sat down too. Jasmine still didn't say anything so Logan stood up to perform his speech.

***Logan's POV***

I stood up and straightened my suit. Jasmine gave me an odd look and I recited my speech. While I was speaking, Lindy was trying really hard not to laugh, I could hear her. To my surprise, the speech worked! But instead of talking to me like I thought she would, Jasmine just got up and kissed me! I wasn't expecting it, but it was awesome!

***Jasmine's POV***

I was planning on getting together again with him anyway, but he didn't know that. For all he knows, his goofy speech. He always will think that too, because I'm not planning on telling him the truth! I was just happy to be back together with my man. He was cute when he recited the speech, too. It was a really bad speech, and it probably didn't take much effort. But, that's Logan for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Garrett's POV***

"I'm going to pass out!" I said to Lindy. It was the dy of our wedding and I was freaking out big time.

"Don't worry, it's okay!" she re-assured me. When she said that, I almost forgot why I was worried. She looked so beautiful in her dress, it was uncanny.

"Yeah, but you get to go down the aisle _last. _I have to go _first,_" I explained.

"That's not true, the ring bearer is last," she told me.

"Yeah and that makes me feel a lot better," I said, sarcastically.

"Garrett, your cue is coming up," she told me and kissed me. "Everything is going to be alright." With that, she showed me to the door and I began my descent down the aisle.

It wasn't too bad so far, I was hand in hand with my mother, which was comforting, but if I was to choose one thing that comforted me the most, it would be those words of faith Lindy had given me just before I'd gone. _"Everything is going to be alright"_. Those words echoed in my head until I reached the altar. The 10 yard walk from one end of the church to the other was scary enough, all those people watching me. But that was just the beginning.

After Logan, and Jasmine walked down, along with Delia and the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, I was getting really nervous. I mean I loved Lindy and all, I loved her more than anything else, but she was the last person I wanted to see right now. As soon as she reached the altar, I'd get really nervous. I'm not sure I want to know what would happen after that.

Time seemed to stand still as the seconds ticked by. The flower girl came down the aisle. That's when I almost passed out. I knew Lindy was about to come. I took a deep breath and waited. The organ began to play the traditional _"Here Comes the Bride"_. I watched as my beautiful fiance made her way down the aisle. She was beaming up at me and tears ran down her face. I felt tears well in my eyes and Lindy walked up and stood next to me. The organ music faded out. The reverend began;

"Lindy Watson, will you have Garrett Spenger to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she replied, between sobs.

"Garrett Spenger, will you have Lindy Watson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I replied. I said that so perfectly, I was proud of myself. We didn't write vows because Lindy and I both knew good and well I'd seize up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced. "You may kiss the bride." I did as I was told and kissed Lindy. It was so perfect, the sensation was greater than I ever imagined. I loved every minute of it. We broke apart grinning at each other, I never wanted to look away from her. It was the best moment of my life. When Lindy and I signed the legal contracts I realized Logan, Jasmine and Delia were all crying. It was funny, but I held in my laughter since it was a serious moment.

***Lindy's POV***

Just one way to descibe that ceremony. I'd never do anything to change it. Even though Garrett was a nervous wreck the whole time, it was still the best wedding I could ever dream of. It did my heart good to know I had promised to be with the man I loved for the rest of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Lindy's POV***

I think Garrett had calmed down by this evening, because at dinner, he was back to his usual self. The hall we had rented for the occasion was beautifully decorated. There were close to 200 guests there. Every time someone tapped their wine glass with a fork, Garrett and I had to kiss, which I didn't mind at all.

When the first dance came, I think Garrett got nervous again, because he was really tense for the first few steps, but hen he relaxed. I loved every minute of it and I could tell he did too, because he blushed. I could feel his cheek turn hot against mine. I smirked, it was still like we were in Elementary school and he had a crush on me. It was cute.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. His pulse sped up and his cheek turned hot again, he was so easily embarrassed.

"I love you too," he replied, and I held him tighter.

When I got home later that night, Logan was on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Logan," I said, walking through the door. He turned around like he wasn't expecting to see me there.

"I thought you were moving into your apartment," he told me.

"No," I replied. "We're starting our honeymoon tomorrow and we're moving to our apartment right after.

"Oh," he said, and turned back to the TV.

"Goodnight," I called to him, going upstairs to my room. I thought about it, this would be my room for one more night. From tomorrow on, I was sharing a room with my husband, Garrett.

***Garrett's POV***

When I got home, I felt like passing out on my bed. It had been a very tiring and stressful day for me. I was glad to be off to L.A. the next day. The relaxing on the beaches would really calm my nerves. The thought of relaxation made me even more exhausted so I changed out of my tuxedo and went to bed.

***Jasmine's POV***

I cried for almost the whole ceremony! I know I'm not exactly the sentimental type, but I've known Lindy and Garrett for almost my whole life, and they looked so happy together tonight. That was probably the most sentimental moment in my life, so far. That'll change after Logan proposes, but knowing him, that won't be forever yet. It'll take him at least two weeks to realize he needs to buy a ring. Then it'll take him another week to realize that he has to get off the couch to do that. Then he'll get up and forgot why he did, so he'll sit back down again. By the time he actually buys a ring, I'll be thirty!

When I got home from the wedding, I felt like I was in a dream. But that can never be good, so I assumed I was drunk and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Lindy's POV***

When I woke up, it was 6:34. I got up anyway. There was no way I could get back to sleep anyway, considering I was going to L.A. for my honeymoon today. I got up and got dressed. We were catching the plane at 1:00 and I wasn't even packed.

I got a suitcase and began throwing anything I thought I might need in. I think I may have been too loud, because Logan came in, annoyed. I think I might have woken him.

***Logan's POV***

I was asleep, then I was awoken by the sound of rummaging. I slowly got up and dragged myself out into the hall. I could still hear the noise, but I didn't know where it was coming from. Then I saw that there was light coming from under Lindy's bedroom door. I walked over and knocked. Lindy came to the door.

"Morning, Logan!" she greeted me, cheerfully.

"Lindy, you woke me up," I told her.

"Sorry!" she replied.

"What are you doing at quarter-to-seven in the morning anyway?" I asked her.

"Packing for Los Angeles, why?" she replied.

"Well could you do it quieter? Unlike yourself, I want at least 5 more hours of sleep," I explained.

"Okay," she said and closed the door. I went back to bed.

***Garrett's POV***

People say that your honeymoon is supposed to be relaxing. I was in a panic this moring when I woke up at 12 noon, one hour before my flight. I rushed to get dressed and threw everthing I could into the first bag I saw. I ate...something. But I was in too much of a rush and now I can't remember what it was. I left at 12:30 and got to the airport by 12:54. When I parked, I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag. Then I ran to my flight, which was already boarding. I almost missed it, but when I went through the gate, I was so relieved. I got held up at security, because I was wearing a watch. But I got on my flight at 12:59 and I was exhausted. I collapsed in the seat next to Lindy.

"What happened?" she asked. "I was starting to think you had forgotten!"

"I-woke-up-an-hour-ago." I told her, panting between words.

"Ohhh," Lindy said, in understanding. After I caught my breath I fell asleep. Try running around in a rush for almost an hour straight. I was fatigued and Lindy knew it. I leaned on her shoulder and fell right to sleep.

***Lindy's POV***

He fell asleep on me! It was really cute. I put my arm around him and cuddled my sleeping husband until we arrived in California.

"Wake up, we're here!" I told him, giving the still sleeping Garrett a kiss. He slowly awoke, groggy at first, but he eventually woke up fully. When we landed, we got off and got our luggage. Mine didn't get lost! We took a cab to the hotel we were staying in at the resort and checked in.

As we got to the honeymoon suite on the 5th floor, I started to get more and more excited. After we unpacked, I wanted to go straight to the pool, or the beach, whichever.

We went into the room. It was like luxury. The bed was king-sized, there was a private hot-tub opposite it and a mini fridge next to the bed. This was going to be awesome! I heaved my suitcase onto one side of the bed and began to unpack. Garrett finished unpacking before I did, because he was in a rush to pack, but I wasn't. So while I finished unpacking, he went to get ice. When I finished I changed to go swimming.

***Garrett's POV***

I walked out to the ice machine and filled the bucket. I went back to the room and unlocked the door. When I went in, Lindy was barely half-dressed, getting changed into her bathing suit.

"Sorry!" I yelled, immediately turning away.

"It's okay," she said. "We're married."

"You don't mind?" I asked, hesitating to turn around.

"It's fine," she said. "What do you expect?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But I'm still getting changed in the bathroom." Lindy rolled her eyes. I grabbed my trunks from the drawer and went into the bathroom to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Garrett's POV***

I don't think I'm comfortable with the whole changing-in-front-of-each-other thing yet. Even if we are married. So when I came out of the bathroom I told her that.

"Okay," she replied. "It's fine, I won't push you beyond your comfort zone."

"Don't go that far. To be in my comfort zone, we're gonna need a 100% germ and bacteria free environment with no other person or possible danger," I explained. "I'm always outside my comfort zone. In fact, I don't think I've ever been in it." Lindy laughed.

"Well, we'll try for as close as we can get," she told me and gave me a kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's go." So we left to go swimming. When we got to the beach that was just outside the hotel, I looked out at the blue tide that met the pale sand. We walked over to the edge of the water and waded in. The water was cold, but not cold enough to make your teeth chatter. It was a good temperature for swimming. I didn't swim much though. Most of the time I just waded in the fairly shallow water. I was doing just that the first time Lindy splashed me. She can be such a child sometimes. But I can act the same way, so who am I to talk.

"Hey!" I called to her. "What was that for?"

"Fun!" she called back and splashed me again. I splashed her in return and we continued playing in the water like 5-year olds until sunset.

By the time we left the beach to go back to the hotel room, I was starving. I hadn't had anything to eat since I woke up at noon and I still can't remember what that was. I told Lindy how hungry I was and she ordered room service. By the time it arrived, it was headed for 9:30 so we ate lying on the bed and watched a movie.

When the movie ended, it was about midnight and Lindy was almost asleep on my shoulder. I cleaned up the dishes from supper and unmade the bed. Lindy was just about ready to fall asleep when I lay down next to her and after I pulled up the comforter, I think she was out in about 30 seconds. I however, was awake until 3:00. I couldn't sleep at all. I think it was the fact that I was lying in bed next to my _wife_ that freaked me out, or maybe I just wasn't tired. But when I finally fell asleep, it was probably the best I've slept in a long time. Without the stress of the wedding and stuff piled on top of me, I slept soundly for the whole night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Lindy's POV***

I woke up at 4:00. This time I didn't get up. I lay awake for awhile then I put my arm around Garrett and fell back to sleep.

***Garrett's POV***

When I woke up at 9:30 I realized that Lindy had put her arm over me. She was still asleep and she looked really peaceful, so I didn't want to wake her. I lay there next to her gazing into the beautiful face of my sleeping wife. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. I think I was getting used to this.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back. She leaned over and kissed me. I was used to it now, so I didn't blush. I had to remember not to be embarrassed by or in front of Lindy. We were married now. We loved each other and we would forever. We could tell each other anything. I was a completely different person than I was back at DITKA High. I knew that this honeymoon would be the week that changed my life.

***Lindy's POV***

When I woke up, I saw Garrett smiling at me and I felt loved. I love him back so much I wanted to kiss him, so I did. I knew that this was only the beginning of our life together. I also knew that even in rough situations, Garrett would be there for me and I would always be there for him. Love creates trust between people and right now I trusted Garrett more than anyone.

***Logan's POV***

I was sitting in a cafe with Jasmine this morning, drinking coffee. We sat mostly in silence, just staring into each other's eyes. Even though most would say that just sitting there drinking coffee at 10 in the morning without talking is boring, I think it was the best cup of coffee I've ever had. That 's for one simple reason. That morning was the morning I proposed to Jasmine. She wasn't expecting it because it was the first thing I said all morning. Her reaction was excited mixed with surpise and confusion. She said yes. It was the best day ofmy life. Just because of a coffee date in the morning.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Logan and Jasmine had a Christmas wedding the following winter. When they all went back to College, Sherri and Cole never bothered Lindy again. Shortly after the wedding, Logan and Jasmine got an apartment together near the one Lindy and Garrett shared.

In the summer of 2021 Lindy graduated from college as the valedictorian of her graduating class. Garrett got a job as a Health and Safety officer shortly later. Logan ended up working as a video game programmer and Jasmine as a cosmetics tester. Lindy became an engineer in computers and technology.

On April 4th, 2025, Logan and Jasmine became parents to their first-born son Jordan Blake Watson. On September 22nd, 2026, Lindy and Garrett became parents to their first-born daughter Emily Kelli Spenger.

Emily now has 2 brothers, Josh Kendall Spenger and Brett Harold Spenger. Jordan has three brothers and a sister, Justin Orville Watson, Leonard Joseph Watson, Steven Roger Watson and Payton Olivia Watson.


	11. Author's Note

Thanks for reading my first Fan Fiction series. I hope you all liked it. I appreciate all of the Follows 'Favorites' and supportive reviews people have given me. I hope everyone who has enjoyed this trilogy will enjoy my next series just as much. I'm going to start my next one right away and it's going to be based around Liv and Maddie!

Thanks for everything!

-Teddiursa48


End file.
